beyblade fusion bond
by ashxryuko27
Summary: After his success of the kalos league Ash was send into a new world by Arceus by doing Beyblade join Ash, pikachu, Gingka, Kenta and Madoka on the adventure to the world of Beyblade AshxMadoka


**Pokémon metal fusion**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The new adventure**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own pokemon and beyblade metal fusion and this is where Ash starts his new adventure in another world of beyblade with a bey of his own synchro bond greninjaand enjoy the chapter AshxMadoka**

 **Beyblade, Beyblade, let it rip " Ash, pikachu and Gingka released thier beyblades**

 **"Let's fight an epic battle " Reshiram and Pegasus strikes other beys**

 **"Face off and spin the metal " Ash looks at the sky in metalbey city**

 **"No time for doubt now, no place for backing down" Ash, pikachu face to face against Dark nebula**

 **"Beyblade, Beyblade, let it rip " Ash, pikachu and Gingka fist bump each other**

 **"Beyblade, Beyblades, let it rip " Benkei battles Ash**

 **" Spin out the Bey now" Ash unleashed inferno Reshiram's power**

 **"Bring on the power " Inferno Reshiram and L - Draco clashed**

 **"Right to the top, yeah" Ash and pikachu holding Inferno Reshiram and staring at the tournament**

 **"We're never giving up " Ash and Gingka ready to fight**

 **" Here comes, here comes " Kenta Bieng friends with pikachu**

 **" Metal fusion" Madoka looks at Ash's beyblade**

 **"Let's go, beyblade, let it rip " kyoya fights Ash and Gingka**

 **"Metal fusion, let it rip " Inferno Reshiram roars up the sky**

 **"Beyblade, Beyblade, let it rip " Ash, pikachu, Gingka, Kenta and Madoka on the road**

 **"This is it, get a grip, let it rip "**

In the far reaches of Kanto region where humans and pokemon come together in the harmony as we see an raven-hair teen who's wearing a red cap with a white logo on it, blue and white sweat-tee, black pants, sneakers and has a yellow mouse with a thundershape tail with him as thier walking towards viradian forest for some relaxation "this is great pikachu we do need a break since after winning the Kalos pokemon league. " Turns out that teen was Ash ketchum from pallet town who is now the Kalos region pokemon champion with his pikachu

" Pika " said pikachu as he agreed with his friend they just want to relax and take a walk but wasn't till they hear something from the sky " Wait! what's that sound? "Said Ash as him and pikachu are running out of the viradian forest as they're out they have see a blue frog ninja Pokémon as Ash looks at him it was his kalos starter Pokémon who had thought along side with him at kalos known as greninja

"Greninja. " said Ash

"Pika " said pikachu as Greninja hugs his friends but this greninja is special him and Ash have a strong bond that changes him to a new form called Ash-Greninja as they have a reunion then a light appeared

"What's going on? " said Ash as he covered his eyes so did pikachu as the light went brighter and straight at him. As soon as Ash and pikachu moved thier hands they see themselves at what appeared to be some kind of universe surrounds them "Where are we? " said Ash as they have no clue where they are but they noticed that Greninja is gone "and more importantly is where did Greninja go? "Wondered Ash then they hear a voice

"Don't worry Greninja is still here. " as Ash and pikachu turns around and see the alpha pokemon himself staring at him as Ash smiled

" Arceus! "Said Ash

" It's great to see you again Ash. And I was the one who brought you here. " said Arceus as Ash asked him

" Why you bring me here. " said Ash

"I bring you here because of your success of the pokemon league at Kalos and you saved my life at the sinnoh region. I've reward you an new journey to an other world " said Arceus as Ash and pikachu hears what he said about another world besides pokemon then asked him "What another world you can do that. " Said Ash as Arceus nodded "Yes another world where you learn new experience which is why I'm sending you to the world of Beyblade. " said Arceus as Ash was confused about one thing "Beyblade, what is that? "Said Ash then Arceus points at the huge gate

"Only you can summon the power of the legendary Bey within the gate Ash, once you Awaken it's power and you're ready. " said Arceus as Ash looks at the gate then he starts to walk right to it as he's getting closer then he sees the item that was forge to the get was revealed to be a beyblade known as the legendary Bey "touch the Bey Ash it's calling to you. " said Arceus but he's right Ash can hear the voice of the legendary Bey calling to him then as he touched it the gate was opened as Ash and pikachu sees the source of its power "Whoa! I've never seen anything like it. " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu then they hear the familar roar

"Greninja! "Said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu as Greninja runs to Ash and pikachu as soon as Ash touches him the light appeared again as soon as it was cleared Ash looks at the legendary Bey he's holding just now then he sees the image that looks like Greninja himself "Greninja went inside the Bey how's that possible? " Said Ash as Arceus appeared "Greninja has now become the legendary Bey Ash, he's now synchro bond Greninja and now I'm sending you to metalbey city so your adventure begins and Farewell Ash ketchum. " Said Arceus as the light appeared and send Ash and pikachu somewhere

(Metalbey city )

"Aww, my head? " Said Ash as he wakes up and found himself in the city "so that's metalbey city Arceus told me about. " Said the future Kalos region champion who was seeing the sights of the city then one thing that hits him "Wait! pikachu where are you? " said Ash as he hears pikachu was inside his backpack as he pops up " That's a relief but where would I start?"said Ash as him and pikachu are starting to walk as res they see new surroundings of metalbey city "Well pikachu, it seems we're in another city, Scratch that another world but I don't know where to start off. " Said Ash as pikachu looks at him " Pika pi. " said pikachu as Ash understands his friend knew that they'll always find the way to start off thier journey

"You're right buddy we're not giving up till it's over " said Ash as they're on the road again as Ash and pikachu sees how beybladers used thier beyblades and he now see how they work when they placed thier beyblades on thier launcher and used thier ripcord as they count to three they say let it rip. Ash and pikachu are starting to understand now " That's interesting how the game works. " said Ash looking at the battle then he looks at his Inferno Reshiram then begins to think "I wonder how good are you

" Pika " said pikachu as they're on the road again looking at the views of metalbey city " man this place is huge and what's worse is I don't have enough money to afford a hotel room. " said Ash as he thinks about what to do that he has nowhere to go just then he hears a noise

"Excuse me! "As Ash looks behind and sees a group of beybladers with a look on thier faces means trouble for Ash as the big guy who was leading those chums is looking at him " Are you a beyblader. " Said the big guy looking at him with a sinister look as Ash nodded to him

"Yes and why you're asking me that question? "Said Ash good thing that pikachu is hiding inside his backpack which they didn't notice as the big guy speaks to him "I'm Benkei and we are the face hunters the strongest group that ever live and we are here to challenge you to a beyblade battle. " said Benkei points at Ash

"Are you sure you want to fight a beginner, why won't you fight someone your ranks. " said Ash as Benkei was laughing "that won't be necessary newbie, we hunt for weaklings as well and to beginners that's new for me. " said Benkei which Ash doesn't like what he hears about those rules the face hunters made "you can't just do that if it's a battle you want Benkei you're getting one. " said Ash as Benkei was pleased of his determination of going to face them "I like this one I feel sorry I'm going to strike him with my dark bull. " said Benkei as he shows Ash his Beyblade called Dark Bull

"Then I accept your challenge you face hunters your beyblades against my beyblade Synchro bond greninja! "As Ash shows them his beyblade as they looked at how awesome is Inferno Reshiram looked like "That's an interesting bey he got here. " said Face hunter #1 who was looking at it "Yeah I bet Benkei will take him out " said Face hunter#2 as they're watching Ash and Benkei going to battle

"I guess you know the rules newbie. " said Benkei as he sees Ash smirked

"I'm a fast learner Benkei. " said Ash as they placed thier beyblades on thier launchers then looked at each other ready to fight

"Are you ready! "Said the face hunter #3

"Three! "Said Face hunters

"Two! "Said Benkei

"One! "Said Ash

" Let it rip! " as Ash and Benkei released thier beyblades at the field "Go get him Dark Bull! "Said Benkei as Dark Bull is charging straight for greninja "Dodge him Greninja! "Said Ash as they Greninja response to Ash's command and dodges Dark Bull as Benkei was shocked of seeing the speed of that bey

"No way, that Bey is faster than the speed of light! " Said Benkei as the face hunters see Greninja appeared as Ash is ready to make a move

"Greninja strike Dark Bull! "Said Ash as Greninja is charging for Dark Bull and made a direct strike at Dark Bull as he's send flying to the air "No way! It's stronger that I've ever seen. " Said Benkei as he sees his Dark bull is still on the game as he looks at Ash "You're good newbie but I'm not letting Kyoya down once you see his special move " said Benkei

"Special move? "Said Ash who was confused as he sees Benkei ready to fight back

"Charge him again Dark Bull! "Said Benkei as the energy flows through Dark Bull as his Bull spirit appeared and he's going to charge for Greninja once more

"I ain't going down that easy. Greninja dodge again. " said Ash as greninja went to top speed of light once more as he dodges Dark Bull "follow him Dark Bull! " Said Benkei as Dark Bull follows Greninja as he's getting closer to him as Ash sees a smirk on Benkei's face

"Dark Bull special move Bull uppercut! "Shouted Benkei as Ash sees Dark Bull was covered in stronger power that he never seen as his Bull spirit appeared once again then sends Greninja flying as the face hunters looked in excitement "Alright Benkei is winning! "Said the face hunters but they thought there's victory as they see synchro bond is still on the field

"What? ! " said the face hunters who are shocked of seeing Ash's bey still on the field

" No way, I had the shot and I could've won. " said Benkei as he's so extremely shocked of seeing the whole thing as Ash looks at synchro bond greninja

"Greninja are you OK. " said Ash as Greninja roars to him means he's alright then Ash was thinking "So that's what Benkei means special move but what is synchro bond greninja's power " thought Ash as he hears Arceus "Ash synchro bond greninja's moves are his basics and you will use it to win the battle. " Said Arceus as Ash understand and knows what to do

"I can still take you out. Go get him Dark Bull! " Said Benkei as Dark Bull is charging straight for greninja once more as they see Ash smirked

"Greninja go up." Said Ash as greninja was in the speed of light then went up to the air as Benkei and the face hunters sees it higher then that's not all as Benkei sees Ash was glowing in blue energy then Ash is ready to strike " synchro bond greninja special move Water Shrunken!"Shouted Ash as Greninja roars and his spirit appeared then the Bey was covered by a huge water shrunken and is heading straight for Dark Bull

"Ah! Get out of here Dark Bull! " Said Benkei but was too late as synchro bond greninja hits the field with fusion flare as an explosion appeared as they covered thier eyes as the explosion was gone came smoke. Ash looks at the smoke as soon as it clears they see Benkei's Dark Bull was out of the field and sees synchro bond greninja still spinning means Ash won the battle

"No, I've lost to an newbie. " Said Benkei as he's so upset that he lost from Ash but it's not over yet as Ash sees the face hunters bringing out thier beyblades "No newbie makes a fool out of us and gets away with it. " said Face hunter #1 as he brings out his beyblade

"Yeah let's take him out " said Face hunter #2 as they're bringing out thier beyblades to the field as Ash looks at the face hunters "something tells me you guys hate losing. " Said Ash as he's still ready to fight the face hunters as Benkei watches the fight foe entertainment

"Show that runt who's boss. " said Benkei as the face hunters release thier beyblades to the field

(At the other side )

At the other side of the battlefield where Ash was now fighting the face hunters was a girl walking to the street was about Ash's age has brown hair wearing Goggles on top of her head wearing a pink and yellow vest, white shirt with a stylized ' B" in the middle , brown fingerless gloves, brown belt, blue shorts, long socks and brown shoes as she's thinking about something "sometimes I wish Gingka just be care with pegasus. " said the girl was thinking about another beyblader who wasn't being careful with his beyblade wasn't till she hears a battle going on as she sees Ash facing the face hunters

"Greninja let's do this " shouted Ash as the girl sees how good he was with his bey as synchro bond greninja takes out all four of face hunters and thier beyblades as they see how they lost the fight from Ash as synchro bond greninja returns to Ash's hand which he finds it awesome

"No way we lost as well. " Said the face hunter #3

"You face hunters bet. and there's going to be more striking if you leave me alone you chums. " said Ash as the face hunters are retreating as Benkei looks at Ash " we'll be back for you Newbie and we'll bring our leader Kyoya his rock Leone will take out that water ninja frog of yours. " said Benkei as he left as Ash looks at his legendary Bey with a smile

"Thanks greninja! " Said Ash as greninja roars to him saying "You're welcome " then Ash notice the scratches on his beyblade is a problem for him "your damaged badly greninja, I hope we find the nearest repair shop around metalbey city? "Said Ash as he felt a tap on his shoulder

"Excuse me! " As Ash turns around and saw that girl who was watching him in the battle as Ash has a look at the girl and didn't say anything as if he was in the trance by her "I heard you're looking for repairs for your beyblade there. " said the girl as Ash snaps out of his daydream

"Yes, I was . Do you know where could I find the nearest repair shop. " Said Ash as the girl closed her eyes and smiled at him

"Of course I'll take you there. " said the girl as they're walking away from the battle that Ash faced the Benkei and the face hunters as they're walking down to the street as Ash sees the huge building with a sign said "B-Pit "on it "We're here. Come on in. " Said the girl as Ash walks in and see so many beyblades " Wow. You have so many beys!"said Ash as the girl looks at him " this part is my dad's store. "as they're walking and they're heading towards the basement "I use the basement as my beyblade repair workshop area. "Said the girl as Ash hears that the beyblade repair workshop was hers

"You repaired beyblades " said Ash

"That's right I just like fixing Beys and doing battle simulations. " Said the girl as she sees Ash takes a seat then speaks to him " I'm now going to examine you're. . ." as the girl doesn't know the name of synchro bond greninja as Ash tells her the name of the Bey

"Synchro Bond Greninja! "Said Ash as Synchro bond greninja to the girl as she smiles at him

"Why thank you um. . . " the girl also didn't know his name as well

" Ash ketchum. " Said Ash

"Ash that's a nice name you had. " Said the girl

" Yeah thanks for going to repair my Synchro bond greninja um. . . " Ash doesn't know her name at all as she smiles at him again

"Madoka. Madoka Amano. " Said Madoka

"Madoka that's a cute name there. " Said Ash as Madoka somehow starts blushing by his words then she starts examining synchro bond greninja as she looks at the Bey that she never seen before "That's a very unique bey you got there Ash I've never seen before. " said Madoka looking at the Bey

"Yes, I've just started beyblading for the first time " said Ash as Madoka heard that Ash was a beginner but to her Ash is more of a pro than a beginner

"Ash, I watched your battle against the face hunters and I have to admit you're good at beyblading. " said Madoka which made Ash surprised that Madoka saw his battle and he didn't knew about it "Wow! You think I'm good in beyblade " said Ash as Madoka looks at him then smiled

"Of course. "said Madoka until she hears a sound

" Pika " said pikachu

" What's that sound Ash? "Said Madoka as Ash knows who it was as he opens his backpack as pikachu pops up " is this your sound Madoka. " said Ash as pikachu looks at her " What's that Ash? "Said Madoka as Ash looks at her " That's pikachu he's my friend. " Said Ash as pikachu hops off the backpack and rubbed his head to her arm as Madoka smiled

" It's cute where did he come from. " said Madoka as Ash is going to tell her something "actually Madoka I'm not from here. " said Ash as Madoka was shocked of hearing Ash wasn't from here as he explained to him how he's at his world and became a Kalos pokemon league champion, then Arceus brings him to another world means here and his beyblade she's examining was a starter Pokémon from the kalos region greninja "Amazing a world where humans and pokemon come together in the harmony. " Said Madoka

" That's right Madoka. " said Ash as Madoka was finished of repairing synchro bond greninja then gives it to Ash " Here you go Ash good as new. " said Madoka as Ash sees how clean and new his bey was as he looks at Madoka with a smile " Thanks Madoka you're a best repairer I've met. " Said Ash as Madoka blushed by hearing that

" You're welcome, hey Ash if you want you're more than welcome to stay here. " said Madoka as Ash hears what she said to him

" You mean it Madoka? "Said Ash

" Yes besides you got nowhere to go and can't afford a hotel room so you're welcome to stay with me. " said Madoka as Ash smiles

"Thanks Madoka. " Said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

"Well it's getting late I'm off to bed and I'll show you to your room. " said Madoka as they're heading up the stairs and Madoka shows him his room as Ash thanks her for showing him his room then Ash was in his pajamas and begins to head to bed

"This is great pikachu we've made a new friend. " Said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu as they're falling asleep as Madoka looks at him

" Ash is so strong and experience trainer I've ever met and I have to admit he's good of beyblading and I wonder if I will see Ash's world someday. " said Madoka as she's sleeping

(At the hidden hideout of the face hunters )

" You're saying there's a new beyblader in metalbey city and he's stronger in gingka's level. " said the leader of the face hunters name Kyoya

"Yes Kyoya, he's more stronger with his Bey called Inferno Reshiram. " Said Benkei as KKyoya looks at him

" Did you get his name. " Said Kyoya

"Uh. . . no. " said Benkei as the face hunters sees Kyoya with a glare

"Find him and send him a message that I'm coming for him as well after my battle with Gingka. " Said Kyoya as Benkei nodded and went out to find Ash if he finds him as Kyoya looks at his Bey called Rock Leone then smirked " We found another Beyblader Leone and soon I'm taking him down. " said Kyoya

 **that's it for chapter 1 and hope you enjoy it and synchro bond greninja is actually a Legendary Bey and is now under the ownership of Ash and if you got some ideas to share send a review or pm and enjoy**


End file.
